


Achoo

by MakoHaru4evr



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathroom sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achoo

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started writing like this, sorry if it doesnt make sence  
> well enjoy :)

A sneeze  
Onodera?  
Yes?  
Come  
footsteps  
bathroom  
door closes  
locks  
embrace  
Tak-takanmmph  
lips and toungue  
pushing  
held tighter  
break  
You'll get sick  
breath on neck  
Doesn't matter  
bite  
lick  
shudder  
hands under shirt  
Onodera grabs  
St-stop  
Another kiss  
right grabs hands  
shirt lifted  
nipple  
toungue flicks  
fingers pinch  
Nngh  
switch  
legs buckle  
knee between  
holding up.  
release hands  
kneel  
pants and boxers stripped  
Tak-takano-san  
member  
warm breath  
a kiss  
licks  
engulfes head  
toungue twirls  
sucking  
Ah hahh  
deeper  
teeth scathe  
toungue presses  
hands in hair  
lips tighten  
hair pulls  
Mmmmm  
Release  
swallows  
back up and off  
Hand on cheek  
Ritsu I love you  
eyes shine  
a kiss  
silence  
I-i dont hate you  
a smile  
Thats improvement.


End file.
